


Friends, Love and Homecoming

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Douche!Finn, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: S2 AU ~ Post 2x03 – Sam joined glee in 2x01 and is not dating Quinn.  Not dating anyone at McKinley, cuz he’s with Blaine.  When Homecoming rolls around, he wants to take him, so he tells the club.  I want reactions! And I hate Finn, so…No hero Finn crap, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Build Up

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**  
**

Sitting on the back porch of his house, Sam tipped his head back, enjoying the crisp night air and gazing up at the stars. Beside him, Blaine did the same, in easy silence between them as they held hands and enjoyed spending time together.

After a while, Sam broke the silence. “So, next weekend is homecoming at McKinley,” he said quietly. “I… Do you want to go with me? I want you to, but I get if it's not something you're comfortable with after….”

Blaine's hand tightened around his own. “I want to go... It'd probably be cathartic to face my fears, but are you sure you want to do this? You have to go to school there every day and you said the student body isn't particularly accepting or enlightened.”

“A lot of them are jerks,” Sam agreed with a sigh, “but I'm tired of pretending. My friends in glee keep trying to set me up with Quinn and she is awesome, but she's not you. When someone asked me about my weekend, I don't want to keep saying that I was just babysitting. I want to be able to say that yeah, I'd babysat Stacy and Stevie but I also hung out with my incredible boyfriend. I'll get Slusheed more, but I think it's worth it.”

For a moment, Blaine was quiet, then he murmured, “I'll bring my good suit when I come down next Friday. What color tie you wearing? So I can buy you a boutonniere.”

Grinning at him, Sam shrugged. “I don't know… That gray suit your mom insisted on buying me for that brunch thing in August still fits, so….”

“Oh, wear the pants and the vest with a white oxford shirt. Roll the sleeves up, black belt and shoes and I'll bring you a tie,” Blaine mused, leaning his head against Sam's left shoulder. “Would you consider getting a haircut?”

With a chuckle, Sam nodded. “As you wish.”

Snorting, Blaine said, “I am not Princess Buttercup.”

“You're better,” Sam told him. “What color tie are you going to wear? For the boutonniere I’ll get for you.”

“Black suit, white shirt, emerald green bowtie.”

“Mom is gonna take so many pictures,” Sam laughed, shifting around so he could sling his arm over Blaine's shoulders.

“I'm going to earn so many brownie points for getting you to cut your hair,” Blaine mused, curling into his side. “And can we talk about the color?”

“Oh gosh….”

**  
**

“I don't understand. Where is everyone? I texted you all last night, asking to meet here before school. Was I unclear? We need to discuss the performances for the dance….”

Listening to Rachel work herself into a frenzy, Kurt exchanged amused and exasperated looks with Mercedes. They were the only two who had heeded Rachel’s text to arrive at school at 6:30 AM for an emergency homecoming strategy meeting.

To say Rachel did not take that well was an understatement. For 10 minutes, she'd been going on about irresponsibility, until she paused mid-rant and said, “Sam! Your hair!”

As one, Kurt and Mercedes turned toward the door to see Sam Evans peering into the room curiously. As Rachel had commented, his hair was drastically different. Gone was the bleached Bieber cut, replaced by a shorter more natural blonde hairstyle that suited him very well.

“Oh, I thought I was going to be late!” Sam commented brightly. “It was a crazy morning. Stevie couldn't find his sneakers and Stacy decided she doesn't like Strawberry oatmeal anymore… What? Oh, yeah, I got a haircut.”

“A very flattering haircut,” Kurt muttered, examining how the shorter hair emphasized the blonde’s handsome face, square jaw and green eyes. “And a good dye job.”

Sam flushed a little and touched his hair self-consciously.

“It looks good, Sam,” Mercedes assured him with a smile. “Trying out a new look for the dance?”

She knew Kurt had gone to the salon for trim on Saturday, as one never got a haircut immediately before big event. Even if the change wasn't as drastic as Sam's, it took time to grow accustomed to a new style.

“Have you reconsidered asking Quinn?” Rachel asked and Kurt had to admire her persistence. She was determined to take Finn’s ex out of the dating pool and, frankly, the blonde cheerio didn't seem to hate the idea of being pursued by Sam.

Only Sam didn't seem to want to chase her.

“I'm not asking Quinn,” he said, glancing around the room. “I saw Tina and Mike in the parking lot. Did I read your text wrong? Am I actually early?”

“No,” Rachel said, heaving a sigh. “Everyone else is just later than you. Now, why are you so vehemently against the idea of taking Quinn? I think it would display….”

“I have a date!” Sam said, fidgeting as Mike and Tina wandered in, shockingly followed by Brittany, Santana, Puck and Artie. “Please stop trying to set me up with her. She's very nice, but I….”

Sam trailed off when he saw the new arrivals and Kurt watched him curiously, but he didn't have a chance to continue as Santana decided to speak up, crossing her arms and demanding, “Why the hell are we here?”

“I want to discuss the songs we’re planning to perform at the homecoming dance,” Rachel said, chin held high. “We only have a few more days to finalize the list and practice.”

“Does it really matter?” Puck asked, dropping into a chair. “No one is going to care. There could be a DJ for all anyone but us will know.”

“I'm just hoping no one throws anything at us,” Tina murmured sleepily, leaning against Mike.

“If we're exceptional, then no one will want to throw things at us!” Rachel said optimistically and Kurt sighed.

He was far too jaded to believe that.

“Also, I want to discuss our club presence at the dance,” Rachel continued. “If we stick together, we can try to avoid any unfortunate incidents. Strength in numbers. Finn and I are a couple, of course, as are Mike and Tina….”

“Puckerman’s taking my fine self,” Santana smirked in a bored tone.

“Me and Kurt are going to be fabulous together,” Mercedes said, offering Kurt smile. “Gonna make everyone else jealous.”

“I'm going with Artie!” Brittany said happily, then added. “He's not really a robot!”

Artie smiled a bit at Kurt’s raised eyebrow.

“Lovely. That just leaves Quinn and Sam… Who are you taking, Sam?”

All eyes turned to the blonde football player and he wet his lips, an action that made Kurt feel a little warm.

“Well, I'm bringing my boyfriend.”

You could have heard a pin drop in the choir room following that statement and Kurt could see Sam's nerves ratcheting up by the second. If he hadn't been so startled -shocked, relieved, upset, thrilled-, he would've said something, because he knew coming out couldn't have been easy for Sam….

“Dude, thought you said you'd never had balls in your mouth?” Puck suddenly quipped and Sam snorted.

“I haven't,” he said, cheeks flushing an adorable shade of red. “We’re still young, you know?”

Puck gave him a funny look. “No. I kinda assumed it'd just be… You know, two dudes. Guys want sex, so sex. None of the whole runaround before getting to the main event.”

Mike was nodding quietly and Kurt put a hand over his face, thankful that Finn hadn’t shown up this morning. He would not have been at all comfortable with this discussion.

“No, dating is dating,” Sam said, then plowed on. “But this whole hanging out in a group thing at the dance sounds awesome. Blaine, he says he's okay with going, but the last school dance he went to at a public school... He got hurt. And I just want him to feel safe….”

Sam trailed off when Rachel actually flung herself at him, hugging him tight. “I'm so sorry I was trying to set you up with Quinn! I didn't know that you’re gay. Of course, we'll do all we can to make sure none of the less pleasant members of the student body behaved badly towards you and your date.”

Yeah, because they were so good at that, Kurt thought, knowing the sort of harassment Sam was going to face.

Looking mildly bemused, Sam gave Rachel a one armed hug and said, “Bi, actually, but….”

“Dude! What the hell? Stop hugging my girlfriend!”

Finn had arrived. With Quinn.

Oh, this was going to go badly.

**  
**

Santana had not been thrilled to have to be at school early just to hear whatever insanity Berry had worked herself into a fit over, but Britt had wanted to go and Puck was driving Wheels, so….

God, glee club was making her a geek. If she didn't have a surplus of awesome-sexy-terrifying, she would have been worried.

But things had turned out to be surprisingly interesting.

Evans was gay – Bi, whatever- and had a boyfriend he was planning on bringing to the dance. Not entirely unexpected given the boy’s old hair (he'd gotten a decent haircut over the weekend) and his continuous refusal to date Quinn (which amused Santana to no end).

Hummel was eyeing Evans like he wasn't sure what to think and Berry was all over him, having a girl with two gay dads/gay boy moment (she was on the rapid track to hagdom)... When Finn showed up and lost his shit.

Hudson had some serious issues with insecurity…and, given that she’d tapped that last year, she felt he had a reason to be insecure.

Before anyone could react, Finn rushed at Evans, grabbing his arm and wrenching him away from Rachel, shoving him into the wall.

It didn't seem like the sort of move that would cause too much damage or pain, but Evans yelped, grabbing his shoulder and crumpling to the ground.

It hit Santana in a rush.

Finn had grabbed Sam's right arm…the arm that had, less than a week ago, been badly dislocated.

“Asshole!” she shouted, launching herself out of her seat and stomping over to elbow Hudson in the stomach as she made her way toward Evans. “Is it dislocated again?”

“Yeah,” Sam grunted through gritted teeth as Berry, Hummel and Jones all began yelling at Hudson, who was trying to act like the offended party. 

Puck, staying out of it wisely, arrived at Santana's side. “ER?”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Get him up.”

While Puck helped Sam to his feet, Santana turned to Artie, Tina and Mike, who she privately thought were the sanest people in the club. “Let someone know we’re going to the hospital.”

“Will do,” Mike said, looking none too happy with Finn. “I'm gonna talk to Coach about this. That wasn't cool.”

“I'm going with you!” Brittany said, bouncing over to where Sam was gingerly making his way to the door. “I don't trust hospitals. We'll make sure they don't steal your kidneys.”

“Thanks, Brittany.”

Evans might have been a dork with no game, but he had yet to put the moves on Britt (and, given the existence of a boyfriend, probably wouldn't) or treat her like he thought she was dumb. That earned him some points in Santana's book.

When the inevitable happened and she took over the world, she'd totally consider letting him live.

**  
**

“Noah?”

As he, Santana and Brittany helped Sam slowly make his way across the parking lot, Noah froze when a familiar voice called his name. Turning, he offered a brief wave. “Hi, Carole. Mr. Hummel.”

“Kurt’s Dad!” Brittany said brightly, bounding over and giving the startled man a hug. “I'm glad you're okay! Kurt was so sad, but now he's not because you woke up!”

“Thank you, Brittany,” Mr. Hummel said, patting her back and looking relieved when Santana collected her. “Shouldn't you kids be at school?”

“We were there,” Noah offered, then motioned to Sam. “But he needs a doctor.”

“Dislocated shoulder,” Santana informed them, trying to shepherd Sam toward the ER doors once again.

“Oh, no, that's terrible,” Carole said, giving Sam a very maternal look of concern. Noah was willing to bet the blonde got that reaction from mothers a lot. Something about the confused/lost/hurt look Puck had never really managed to master just seemed to draw women in. “What happened?”

“Rachel hugged Sam when he told her about his boyfriend and Finn threw Sam at the wall,” Brittany said with a frown, then brightened. “Is he cute, Sam? Do you have pictures?”

“What?” Carole and Mr. Hummel both looked horrified and Puck saw anger growing in the older man's gaze.

Fuck.

He didn't want Hummel Sr. to have another heart attack.

“Uh, to be fair, I don't think Finn heard anything about Blaine,” Sam murmured. “He just saw me hug Rachel and….”

“He went ape shit for no good reason, don't defend him,” Santana practically snarled, poking Sam in the back. “Vamos. Time to see the nice doctors.”

Carole and Mr. Hummel followed them through the doors of the ER, though that clearly hadn’t been their original destination. Mr. Hummel probably had a check up or something. “Look, we’ll be cool if you've got an appointment or whatever. Mom’s working here today…” Noah began and Mr. Hummel shook his head.

“There's just some paperwork and I can sign it anytime. We're not going to leave you kids alone. Has anyone called Sam's parents?” Mr. Hummel asked, watching as Santana spoke with the woman at registration and took a clipboard. “He'll need parent with him or some other authorized adult.”

Oh yeah. “Evans, call your folks.”

Sam frowned. “I don't think they'll be able to get away from work,” he said softly, pulling out his cell phone and clumsily dialing left-handed.

“If they can't, I'll stay with you, kid. Your dad or mom can talk with someone, let ‘em know I can sign for you,” Mr. Hummel offered, settling down into a seat.

That was exactly what happened.

It was kind of weird, sitting in the ER and not being the one who was freaked out, broken or bleeding. Carole and Mr. Hummel kept prodding them for more details on what it happened as Santana filled out Sam's admittance forms (engaging in a battle of wills with Matilda, the 70-year-old lady who manned the registration desk) and Brittany was scrolling through photos on Sam's phone, distracting him by asking questions about what she found.

Apparently, Sam's boyfriend went to a private school that required uniforms, had a weird fascination with bowties, played piano, fenced, boxed and played polo. There were also a lot of pictures of Sam's little brother and sister.

Evans totally needed to get a life. He was a football player. He should not be that sheltered. His phone should've been full of pictures taken while drunk at parties, not tea parties and picnics.

“Oh, video!” Brittany said, poking the phone and causing a voice to ring out.

“I can show you the world,  
shining, shimmering, splendid,  
tell me Princess…..”

Reaching over, Santana took the phone and stopped the video. “Not here, Britt…and your boy sings, Sam?”

Smile pinched with pain, Sam nodded. “He's lead soloist at Dalton Academy.”

For anyone could respond to that, Noah's mother appeared, calling out, “Sam Evans.”

When Sam rose, Noah waved at his mother, who took one look at their group and sighed. “All of you can't come in here.”

In the end, Brittany insisted on accompanying Sam (to protect his kidneys) and Mr. Hummel (as his designated adult) followed Sam into the treatment area.

Crossing her arms, Carole gazed at Noah and Santana. “All right you two, no bull. Tell me exactly what happened.”

In this instance, asking Santana was probably the way to go for a no bullshit answer and, from the look on Carole’s face, Finn would not be happy when he got home.

**  
**

“Mr. Evans, back so soon?”

Burt looked up as a doctor entered, Sam's chart in hand. The boy had already been down to radiology and nurse it given him a shot of pain killers, so at least he seemed less uncomfortable.

“Again?” Burt asked, wondering when he'd been in the ER before.

“I dislocated my shoulder 5 days ago,” Sam told him. “Football.”

Two dislocations in less than a week. Ouch.

“We'll reduce it again,” the doctor said with a frown. “But this time I'm going to insist you were sling for at least three days. Possibly longer. Multiple dislocations over such a short span are not good.”

“Can't disagree,” Sam agreed quietly and Brittany patted his hair.

Though, like many former athletes, Burt had occasionally popped a finger back into place, hearing the sound of Sam's shoulder being realigned was unpleasant. Brittany covered her ears and Sam grimaced, but clearly the drugs were doing their job.

That was good. He seemed like a nice kid and his father had been very pleasant on the phone, though clearly worried about his son.

The doctor left to get a sling and Brittany leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Sam's shoulder.

Smiling, Sam said, “Thanks, Brittany. I feel better already.”

“I'm not trying to do Blaine's job,” she said very seriously, “but since he doesn't go to school with us, someone needed to do it.”

Sam was equally somber. “He'll totally understand…Hey, maybe you could save a dance for him! I think he'll love you and he's a good dancer…not like you and Mike, but way better than me.”

She smiled happily. “I love dancing with dolphins! Soft hands,” she chirped, touching Sam's hand. “Oh, yours are kind of rough…because you're only half dolphin, right?”

“Right,” Sam agreed, though Burt was lost.

“Dolphin?” he asked, causing Brittany to nod.

The girl gestured at nothing. “Dolphins are gay sharks. Sam and I are half dolphins because we like both. Kurt’s a dolphin, but I think he's really a unicorn because he's magic…maybe I'm half unicorn, cuz I’m magic too!”

“Can you be both?” Sam asked curiously. “Like…a half dolphnicorn? A whole new awesome thing!”

Brittany seemed thrilled by this idea.

Burt just wondered if she'd gotten into whatever drugs they'd given Sam, or if both of them were just a little odd. 

Sweet, but odd…and apparently, if he was understanding Brittany, both bisexual. It would be good for Kurt to have someone to talk to about things that Burt knew his son probably wouldn't feel comfortable discussing with him. It could only be a good thing and Kurt deserved good things.

All these kids did and McKinley didn't seem like the place that was very kind to them.

**  
**

Tina was in Spanish class, distractedly taking notes when Sam walked into the room, looking slightly dazed, his arm bound in a light blue immobilizing sling.

“Sam!” Mr. Shue said in surprise. “What happened?”

“Dislocated my shoulder again,” he said, handing over a note before making his way to his seat.

“You okay, man?” Artie asked and Sam nodded.

“I think they might have gone a little heavy on the painkillers,” Sam informed him and Tina looked into his eyes. Sure enough, there was very little green visible around widely blown pupils. 

Biting back a laugh, Tina said, “Not feeling any pain?”

“Nope!” he agreed happily. “But I think Finn might later. We saw his mom and Kurt’s dad at the hospital and Santana told them what happened and they were mad that he yanked my arm out of socket again.”

Clearly, the painkillers also killed Sam's ability to regulate his volume and the whole room, including Mr. Shue, now knew that Finn had dislocated Sam's shoulder.

Oh, there was going to be talk.

Not that she wasn't angry at Finn (he had no right to put his hands on Sam), but Rachel was right about one thing. Glee club needed to present a unified front, not show weakness in front of their enemies.

While Artie tried to explain to Sam that quite was good, Tina began texting rapidly, rallying the troops.

**  
**

Okay, so maybe he'd overreacted a tiny bit. Finn was willing to admit that. Grabbing Sam's bad arm hadn’t been cool, but how was Finn supposed to remember that the other guy had a bad arm? It wasn't like it was something that affected him every day.

And he had been hugging Rachel.

That was totally not Finn’s fault, so really, making Sam leave her alone wasn't Finn's fault either.

He couldn't figure out why the others were trying to tell him that Sam had a boyfriend. He wasn't gay. They were just being weird and trying to cover-up the fact that the guy was once again moving in on Finn’s girl.

Why no one else could see that he didn't know.

Rachel was especially pissed. And Kurt. And he thought Mercedes might've poked him with a pen at one point. He was kinda glad Santana had left to take Sam to the hospital, as she probably would've taken the opportunity to torture Finn.

Not that she liked Sam, she was just mean.

“You are going to apologize to Sam.”

As he tried to head into the cafeteria, Rachel, looking kind of angry, appeared.

“I'm getting my lunch,” Finn protested, but Rachel reached up and grabbed his collar, dragging him down the hall. 

“You are apologizing right now!” she declared. “Do you have any idea how lucky you are he didn't report you for assault? You just turned 17, Finn, he's only 15. You're practically an adult, though no one would know from how you're acting….”

Even the other football players got out of Rachel's way and she stomped along, berating him until they reached the choir room.

The rest of the club was already there. Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Tina and Artie were clustered together well Santana was texting and Puck leaned over her shoulder. Brittany was sitting on the floor, Sam's head on her lap as they ate grapes.

Suddenly, Santana looked up and said, “Okay, Beiber, I approve of your playmate.”

Sam blinked at her. “Huh?”

“Blaine. I approve.”

“How'd you get his number?”

“Off of your phone at the hospital,” she said with a grin. “I texted him and informed him that I would be exacting revenge on your behalf. He says he won't ask questions, but he'll offer financial backing and the use of his dad's boat for body disposal. I approve.”

“You told him I got hurt?” Sam asked plaintively. “Crap. Now he's gonna worry.”

“Chill. I told him Auntie Snixx was on the case…Hudson.”

Finn hated it when she said his name like that. It always made him feel like she was thinking about punching him in the nads.

“Not cool, Santana,” he said, frowning at her. “You can't just threaten someone like that.”

Then there was shouting… Shouting at him! As though was his fault Santana and some friend of Sam's were being creepy and talking about revenge and body disposal!

**  
**

Sometimes Mike wondered if Finn thought before he spoke and, if he did, what exactly went through his mind. Did he actually believed himself to be the victim, or was that just how he came off without meaning to?

Because he was hoping it was the latter, as otherwise Finn had entered an unforgivable realm of ass-dom.

You just didn't dislocate a friend’s arm -- an already injured arm at that-- because your girlfriend got a hug. That just reeked of insecurity… Actually, it made sense that Finn freaked out.

At the moment, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt were circled around Finn, loudly expressing their displeasure. Tina was with them, occasionally getting a sharp word in and Mike thought someone was yelling through Santana's speakerphone as well.

Every time Finn tried to respond, he was verbally smacked down and it was honestly pretty amusing.

“So, what have we learned today gentlemen?” Artie asked quietly, tossing Mike and Puck a glance.

Puck snorted. “Don't whale on a dude whose default expression is kicked Golden retriever puppy.”

“The girls and Kurt are terrifying when they form a mob,” Mike added, watching Finn barely avoid a finger in the eye from… Well, from all of them.

From where they were totally ignoring the chaos, Britney suddenly said, “Where to seedless grapes come from? There are no seeds to plant.”

Sam blinked up at her, then looked at the grape she was holding. “I never thought of that… Magic, mutant grapes!”

She giggled happily and popped the grape into Sam's mouth.

“Evans doesn't usually talk too much,” Puck mused, “so I'm not sure if this is him stoned or if Brittany has just discovered her male counterpart.”

“Pretty sure he's stoned,” Artie answered. “He spent most of Spanish class singing country songs in perfect Spanish. Mr. Shue just let him go for it.”

Mike grinned. That had probably been amusing.

“Yeah, well, you two missed the great Dolphnicorn vs Uniphin debate in the car. Newsflash, they decided Dolphnicorn sounds much cooler,” Puck muttered. “I thought my brain was going to leak out my ear….”

“No! I'm not just gonna stand here and let some guy I don't even know screamed at me over FaceTime!”

Oh, Finn was trying to take a stand… But the person on the phone really wasn't having any of that.

“Believe me, you do not want me anywhere near you right now… Or maybe you do? Got some more violence you want to get out? Because I've dealt with big, angry homophobes before and I have stores of rage I would just love to unleash!”

“Blaine!” Sam said happily, lurching upright into a sitting position using only his abs and looking around, excitement morphing into confusion. “Hey, where are you?”

“On Santana's phone,” the voice – Blaine-- replied, sounding much different when not shouting at Finn. “They gave you the good drugs, huh?”

“Yep,” Sam agreed as Santana brought the phone over toward him. “But don't worry. I'm fine. It was just an accident.”

“If you say so,” Blaine soothed, that asked, “Did you eat lunch? Some food might make you feel better.”

“Yogurt and strawberries and granola… And grapes. How are seedless grapes grown without seeds?”

“From vine cuttings,” Blaine answered without pause. “You eat some more grapes. I'll call you later. But I'm going to talk to Santana for a while now.”

“Okay,” Sam agreed. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Declarations of love were made quite a lot in the choir room, usually in big, showy ways, but the offhand, casual, comfortable exchange between Sam and his boyfriend was something unusual.

As Sam and Britney went back to eating grapes, Santana stood and turned back to face Finn, who was looking mildly constipated.

“Wait,” he said, sounding confused. “Sam's gay?”

Artie groaned and Mike let his head fall forward into his hands as Kurt and the girls started yelling again.

“10 bucks says Satan kicks him in his junk before the bell rings,” Puck opined as Santana began cussing in Spanish and a stream of Tagalog curses spewed from the phone.

No one took that bet and 2 minutes later Santana totally kneed Finn in the nuts.

**  
TBC….. (Next comes the Homecoming game and dance)


	2. The Game and the party

**  
**  
**

Friday night found Santana wearing Puck’s spare football jersey with her Cheerio uniform. Homecoming tradition dictated that players were to present someone with their shirt to wear the day of and to the game. Usually, they went to a girlfriend (most often a Cheerio), but sometimes a boy chose a random female friend.

Santana sure as hell wasn't dating Puck, but they were friends and, even if people didn't understand, they understood each other.

Britt was happily wearing Artie’s shirt and Tina had paired Mike's with a strange, Gothic cheerleader skirt. Rachel was wearing Finn’s shirt like it was made of gold, which was just sad on so many levels.

The midget was sitting in the stands with Kurt, Mercedes and Tina, waving a hand made, glittery “GO FINN!” sign that was so big Santana almost missed the small boy sitting beside her.

A somewhat familiar, dark-haired boy who was wearing Sam's jersey. Obviously, Blaine had shown up to watch the game even though Sam's shoulder had him benched. There was a little girl on his lap and a matching boy with the woman next to him. A blond man rounded out the group and Santana figured they were Sam's family, as they all had 8’s painted on their cheeks (Sam’s number).

When the Titans appeared on the field, and Sam trotted to the bench, it was clear that Blaine was beaming at him, even from the distance of the stands. Sam turned and waved with his good arm before focusing on whatever Coach Bieste was saying to the team.

Santana honestly had little interest in football itself and so she chose to concentrate on her cheers and people watching. Everyone enjoyed the game, and the Titans managed to eke out a victory. For the first time in years, they had won a homecoming game.

The party tonight (at her house) and the dance tomorrow were going to be epic!

Thrilled, she jumped into Puck's arms when he approached the sidelines and Brittany pressed a kiss to Artie's cheek. Other Cheerios hurried to congratulate the boys whose shirts they were wearing and Rachel and Tina (among others) were scrambling down from the stands.

Hugs were exchanged, backs were slapped as everyone celebrated….

“Evans! What the hell?”

Karofsky's voice cut through the din and Santana followed his gaze to where Sam was standing by the bench, Blaine at his side, looking particularly tiny amongst the crowd of football players. There was a strange, twisted expression on Karofsky's face as he stared at the two boys and something about it set her teeth on edge.

“What do you want, Karofsky?” Sam called back at his teammate, seemingly unconcerned.

“I know you're a dumbass, but you're supposed to give your shirt to a girl,” Karofsky sneered, lips drawn back into vicious grin. “Or did all that time you spend with homo explosion turn you gay?”

“You don't turn gay,” Sam retorted, not backing down and, beside him, Blaine raised his chin defiantly. “You either are or you aren't…or you’re bi, like me.”

The tendons on the sides of Karofsky's neck bulged and he snarled, “What?”

Sam sighed and turned, ready to walk away and Santana winced.

Never turn your back on the enemy.

Of course Karofsky made a grab at Sam, but Puck stepped in between them and snapped, “Back off!”

Positively seething, Karofsky snarled, “You a fairy now too?”

“Nope,” Parker applied, glowering. “But who gives a shit if Evans has a boyfriend?”

“You want to shower with a fag checking out your junk, that's fine, but I don't want ‘em around, looking at me.”

Santana snorted. “Oh, I think you're safe. Even if Sammy boy didn't have his adorable little stud muffin to mack on, he wouldn't be rushing to oogle your ‘goodies’,” she said, watching as Sam and Blaine moved off to a safe distance with some of the other members of the glee club. “So just step off!”

“You kids okay?”

Burt Hummel had appeared out of the crowd with the man Santana figured to be Sam's dad. Both men looked like they had more than an inkling about what had Karofsky looking like he'd just eaten a double helping of the cafeterias mystery meat.

“Sure, Mr. H,” Puck replied, not turning away from his stare down of Karofsky. Law of the jungle, the first one to break eye contact displayed weakness.

“Right,” Mr. Hummel replied, then to the other man said, “This is Noah and Santana. They're friends of Kurt and Sam… And….”

“Karofsky is not one of their friends,” Santana snarked, layering her voice was meaning and saw both of the older man narrow their eyes in understanding, registering Karofsky as a potential threat to their offspring.

Clearly not wanting to conflict with adults, Karofsky slouched off towards Azimo and Puck blinked, having won the staring contest.

Grabbing Puck’s arm, Santana flashed a smile at Mr. Hummel and Mr. Evans before towing him away, bending close to mutter, “Okay, so Karofsky is going to be a problem. That wasn't the usual Assmonkey jock meathead reaction.”

Puck was frowning. “Think he's bothering Kurt? I've seen Hummel flinch away from Karofsky in the hall.”

Well shit. “If Sam makes him twitchy, then yeah, Kurtz probably the human equivalent of a red flag in front of a bull. Obviously, we gotta nip this shit in the bud.”

“Not like Figgins is gonna deal with it,” Puck agreed, eyes roaming over the crowd. “Maybe Mr. Shue would try or Coach, but….”

“Please, they'd want Karofsky to hug it out or talk about why he's so angry or some equally lame ass crap,” she grumbled, then nodded. “So we keep an eye on things and if it looks like Karofsky's going after Kurt or Sam, we tell Coach Sylvester. She likes Kurt.”

If anyone could put the fear of the devil into Karofsky, it would be Sue Sylvester.

**  
**

As always, Santana's party was insane in the best of ways. From his perch on a lawn chair atop a picnic table, Puck surveyed the backyard, looking for anything particularly interesting or anything that would get the cops called on them.

He totally didn't feel like running from the police tonight

So far, one of the hockey idiots had set himself on fire, but thankfully fell into the pool and put himself out before he was hurt. Karofsky and Azimo had claimed a keg for themselves and now seemed to be passed out decided (they weren't causing trouble there at least). Finn was lying on an inflatable mattress, asleep, clutching a bottle and floating in the pool. Some of their other teammates were duct taping JV players to the wall.

Typical shit.

The highlight of the evening so far had been when Dumas, one of the really stupid and belligerent hockey players, pushed Evans and made a comment about his mouth and what those big lips were probably good for.

Anderson, Evans’ little boyfriend (no offense intended, dude was just tiny), promptly told Dumas to back off and got his own shove for his trouble…which Anderson clearly didn't like, as he responded by clocking Dumax was a really nice right hook and sending the hockey player crashing to the ground like a sack of bricks.

The crowded fallen silent for a moment, as Anderson cocked his head to the side, gave a sniff as he inspected his work and then stepped over Dumas to get a drink.

Then one of the girls from the varsity soccer team had hooted happily that Dumas was a tool and soon everyone was laughing, cheerfully mocking Dumas and giving a small cluster of glee club members (and Anderson) a wider berth.

“Noah, what are you doing up there?”

Looking down, he saw Rachel standing beside the picnic table, an unopened, pink wine cooler clutched in her hands.

“Best seat in the house, Rach,” he said with a grin, taking a sip of his beer. “C’mon up.”

For a moment, it looked like she was going to refuse, but then she shrugged and took his extended hand, climbing gracefully up onto the bare wooden table. Primly, she settled herself on his knee and asked, “What's so interesting that you feel the need to watch from up here?”

“Look around,” he said, gesturing to the mass of partying students.

Sawyer and Shepherd (two of Puck's teammates) chose that moment to run at each other like rams, falling as they head butted each other.

Rachel frowned. “I've never actually been to a party like this before. Is that a normal occurrence?”

Snorting, Puck replied, “There is no normal here. Last time, some doucestick managed to set a toilet on fire, Britney carried a hedgehog around for the whole night -no one knows where it came from- and we had to handcuff Mike to the swing set because he thought he could fly and tried to climb onto the roof.”

Rachel gaped for a moment, then asked, “Do I want to know where you got the hand cuffs?”

He shrugged. “They’re Santana was. They’re purple and fuzzy.”

“Of course they are,” she said, rolling her eyes, then looking over to where Santana and Britney were dancing with Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Blaine. Quinn was sitting with Kurt and Sam, glaring down her nose disdainfully at anyone who wandered too close. “Kurt seems happier this week… A little less alone. I told him he could talk to my dads, but….”

“They’re dads, not guys his own age,” Puck agreed, then sighed. “Damn.”

“What?”

“Hockey players duct taping a passed out kid to a lawn chair. That ain't safe, cuz one of those morons might decide to toss the kid into the pool. Taping someone to a wall is funny, but killing someone….” He trailed off and waved Rachel off his knee before jumping off of the table. “Hey, Fuckhead, you know the rules! No taping anyone to shit that might ‘fall’ into the pool!”

The idiots slunk off and Rachel began helping him peel the tape off of Drunkie McPassed Out.

As they did so, Puck wondered when he had become one of the responsible guys.

**  
**

All in all, Sam thought the night was going pretty well. Sure there'd been some tension with Karofsky at the game and Dumas had been enough of an ass to provoke Blaine into punching him (which had been really kind of hot, seeing Blaine go all protective and stuff), but in general most everyone had left them alone.

Them being the non-jock or gay/bi members of the glee club and Blaine.

Though his still slightly sore shoulder kept him from joining the group of his friends with Blaine to dance (he didn't want to irritate it before tomorrow's homecoming dance), he did enjoy watching Blaine let loose in a group setting outside of Dalton. 

Meeting Blaine's eyes, Sam smiled, earning a bright grin in return. Blaine's cheeks were flushed with exertion and laughter as he spun Santana around in a dance move Sam was pretty sure he would have messed up (Finn would have maimed someone) and he felt a rush of warmth and affection.

Sam was really glad Blaine was getting along with his friends.

A thump on the table behind him caused Sam to jump and spin and he was happy to note that his shoulder didn't scream in agony over the movement. Rachel had placed what looked to be a boombox on the table and was grinning a little maniacally. Puck was standing beside her, looking amused.

“Rachel,” Quinn said quietly as she and Kurt also chose to investigate what was happening, “what is that?”

“My portable karaoke system!” Rachel enthused… Which was how they ended up spending the next hour listening to a mix of songs sung by members of the glee club and songs slurred out by drunken classmates.

Apparently, drunk karaoke wasn't the social death sentence joining glee club was.

But tonight, even Rachel didn't get booed when she jumped up and belted out some song Sam thought had been performed by Mariah Carey.

Of course, Blaine had lit up like a Christmas tree when the prospect of performing was mentioned and Sam gave his hand a squeeze. While he enjoyed performing himself, Blaine just had an undeniable spark, he loved being on stage and had the sort of charisma that just drew everyone's eyes.

None of his friends from glee had heard Blaine saying live before (Britt had listened to the recordings Sam had on his phone), and Sam almost laughed when they gaped as Blaine hopped up on the table and began to sing Rock DJ.

_Me with the floorshow_  
Kickin' with your torso  
Boys getting high  
And the girls even more so  
Wave your hands if you’re not with the man  
Can I kick it?  
(Yes you can)  
I got  
(Funk)  
You got  
(Soul)  
We got everybody  
I've got the gift  
Gonna stick it in the goal  
It's time to move your body  
Babylon back in business  
Can I get a witness?  
Every girl, every man  
Houston, do you hear me?  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
Need permission to land  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But your making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keepin' me up all night 

Tina, Santana and Brittany had climbed up beside him almost immediately and were dancing and singing the female response parts of the song. They were really good together, though Santana did occasionally poke Blaine when he tried to toss out some of his cute boy band dance moves (they really didn't fit the song).

What did fit was the flirty wink Blaine tossed at him and Sam felt his cheeks flush and heard Quinn chuckled beside him. “Your boyfriend can sing,” she breathed and, beside her, Kurt nodded.

_Singin' in the classes_  
Music for your masses  
Give no head  
No backstage passes  
Have a proper giggle  
I'll be quite polite  
But when I rock the mic  
I rock the mic  
(Right)  
You got no love, then you're with the wrong man  
It's time to move your body  
If you can't get a girl  
But your best friend can  
It's time to move your body  
I don't wanna be sleazy  
Baby just tease me  
Got no family planned  
Houston, do you hear me?  
Ground control, can you feel me?  
Need permission to land  
I don't wanna rock DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keeping me up all night  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos your keeping me up all night  
Pimpin' aint easy  
Most of them fleece me  
Every night  
Pimpin' ain't easy  
But if you're sellin' it  
It's alright  
Come on  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keeping me up all night  
I don't wanna rock, DJ  
But you're making me feel so nice  
When's it gonna stop, DJ?  
Cos you're keeping me up all night 

The hoots and shouts of approval from non-glee club members when Blaine finished were surprising, but he just smiled and waved before hopping down and taking his seat beside Sam. Handing over a bottle of water (no alcohol, they had to go home to Sam's parents that night), Sam leaned close to Blaine and said, “You were amazing. I love hearing you sing.”

Blaine beamed at him and sipped his drink. Already flushed from watching Blaine bounce around up on the table, Sam knew his face had to be turning tomato red as his eyes fell to Blaine’s mouth as his lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle.

He desperately wanted to kiss him in that moment, but this wasn't the place for that. Discretely, Sam let his fingers wrap around Blaine’s and asked, “Want to head out?”

When Blaine nodded, they quickly said their goodbyes and left, enjoying the cool night air as they walked from Santana’s home back to Sam’s. Neither the minded the quiet, simply enjoying spending time together, fingers intertwined as their clasped hands swung between them.

Reaching Sam's house, they didn't head inside it immediately, instead chose to walk around to sit on the back porch for a while.

That was where Sam indulged in his impulse to kiss his boyfriend, pulling Blaine close and pressing their lips together. He could feel Blaine smile as he returned the embrace, tongue darting out to tickle Sam's lips, sliding forward to brush his tongue. Sam hummed happily, sucking gently on Blaine's tongue, and act he knew would draw him moan from the smaller boy.

As predicted, Blaine made a noise somewhere between moan and a whimper and shifted, swinging a leg across Sam's so that he was sitting in Sam's lap, facing him as they continued to make out. It was something they'd never done before in Sam's breath caught in his throat before he hugged Blaine tighter, feeling their bodies lining up against each other. He shuddered when Blaine's hips rolled slightly, pressing their denim clad cocks together.

“Oh!” he gasped, meeting Blaine's equally startled, equally aroused gaze. Tentatively, he rocked up under Blaine, sending another zing of pleasure through both of them.

Breathing hard, Blaine said, “That feels incredible.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, bending his head and latching onto the sensitive spot on Blaine’s neck that always made him squirm and whimper happily. Tonight was no different and Sam felt Blaine’s fingers weaving into his hair, holding him in place as they continue to rock against each other.

Blood pounded in Sam's ears and eventually he pulled back to kiss Blaine again, to smother the sounds they were making, just in case one of his parents wandered into the kitchen (the room the porch opened off of). Though he knew what they were doing, where it was heading, Sam was still surprised when Blaine made a broken sound and went suddenly tense, hips flexing in desperate jerking motions.

The idea that Blaine had cum, sitting on his lap on the porch, sent Sam over the edge and he felt like fireworks were going off behind his eyes as he came harder than he could ever remember doing. They continued to trade languid kisses, moving together very slightly as the aftershocks rolled through them.

When they finally pulled apart, Sam studied Blaine's face, his kiss swollen lips and ruddy cheeks, neatly styled hair ruffled in a way Sam really liked. He looked…like the most beautiful person Sam had ever seen and he couldn't help but press another lingering kiss to Blaine's lips.

Climbing to shaky legs, they quietly entered the house, careful not to wake anyone. Sam's parents trusted them, so they had gone to bed, which allowed Sam and Blaine to take turns washing up before they stumbled off to bed (Sam’s bed had a trundle that Blaine slept on. Again, trusting parents…though they did have to keep the door open). 

As they lay there in the darkness, Sam reached down to take Blaine's hand in his own and whisper, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sam thought those words were the best thing to hear before falling asleep.

TBC…..


End file.
